Hand operated wrenches have been around for many years and most are designed to control the rotation of nuts, bolts and various fasteners. These wrenches usually have either a six or twelve point socket opening for turning the fasteners. It is believed by some that the six point design can apply more torque to a fastener then the twelve point design without “rounding” the fastener. On the other hand, the twelve point design is desirable because it requires less re-engagement swing arc than the six point design. The language of “re-engagement swing arc” shall be defined herein as the least amount of swing arc required (measured in degrees) for a wrench to re-engage a work piece such as a fastener that is being tightened or loosened. The minimum re-engagement swing arc of a twelve point wrench design is thirty degrees, or half of the minimum re-engagement swing arc of a six point design which is sixty degrees. Applicant contemplates an improved wrench that will require less re-engagement swing arc than each of the prior art, six and twelve point wrench designs, while maintaining reasonable, if not substantial wrench strength to maximize the application of torque to a work piece such as a fastener, while minimizing fastener deformation and wrench breakage.